


After All This Time I Still Love You.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Loki Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: "I have never thought love could hurt somebody this much.""It wasn't love Captain. Love did not hurt. He did."





	

It was such a beautiful view to watch her from this angle. Her (h/c) hair messy on my pillow, he small (s/c) hand resting on my bare chest, her eyes closed, lips slowly apart, her bare chest covered by sheet slowly rising and falling. 

"I know you are watching me." She whispered. Eyes still closed a small smirk on her lips. I reached her and kissed those sweet lips softly. Her smile grew into our kiss.

"Good morning my queen."

"Morning love." She whispered. She opened her eyes without a hurry. Her beautiful face framed with morning light. My hand went under the sheets and I caresed the soft warm skin of her bare side. That curve of her waist, her stomach and hips. She was a true goddess. I started to kiss her small shoulders and collarbones. She threw her head back gently. As soon as I saw the lenght of her neck my lips traveled there. The way she smelled... It could easily drive me crazy. Her smell, her skin, her eyes... She was everything. 

"I am hungry." She said.

"Oh dove. I am hungry too."

"I need food you sex addict."

"I don't care about sex. I worship your body."

"Well my body needs fuel you Shakespeare."

***

"Sometimes I don't understand you." She whispered. I looked at her one brow up. "You act like the last bastard on earth with everybody. But... But the moment you and I are alone, just by ourselves, you are like a kitty. Always around me, always needy and touchy. I don't get it Lo. Why do you change in front of other people? Why do you want them to hate you? You are not that asshole you make yourself to look like. I know that, you know that, deep down probably Thor knows that."

"I don't need their fake love darling. All I need is your love. And all I need is you. So why should I be nice to people who matter nothing? Why should I tolerate them?"

"For my sake?"

"People are idiots love. All of them are. And I am sorry if you don't like it but. I have eyes, love and kindness only for you. Because you are the only person in this whole universe who'd love me for nothing. And you are the only person in this universe, who I'd die for. I will love you untill the end of this universe dove." I said planting a small kiss to her soft hand.

"Still... You could be nicer." She said a little smirk playing on her lips.

"Or, I could give all my loving to you." I said. She just giggled for answer.

***

"You look wickedly beautiful tonight my darling. You look like a perfect sin."

"Should it be a good thing?" She asked humor in her (e/c) eyes.

"Have I ever told anything bad about you? You look like a sin, a perfect one. Because even if touching you would lead me to hell, I could go and burn there for eternity."

"So you are ready to burn for me?" She asked pulling me to herself from my tie. Her lips moments away from me. I could feel her warm breath mixing with my cooler one. Her eyes burning into mine. Her warm skin inviting me. Her delicious lips calling my name. And even I had a little self control when it came to her. I kissed her with all that I got and caught her waist pressing her to my body. Her arms made their way around my neck and she pressed her chest to mine.

"Just like a perfect sin darling, just like a perfect sin."

"Oh you cherish me too much." She said.

"You are worth it. Believe me." I said kissing her deeply one more time.

***

"It's been a while since you and I were alone like this. Hasn't it?" She asked her little head resting on my shoulder. I rested my cheek on top of her head. God... How could anyones hair be this soft? How could it smell so good? How could she mean the infinity to me?

"I missed being like this to be honest." I told her. My lips dancing on her forehead. "I missed having you all to myself."

"All you do is having me to yourself."

"Doesn't mean I could ever get enough."

"You are such a sap."

"Oh you like it darling girl. We both know how much you like it."

***

"What is he doing?" Steve asked me. I looked at the man who once was my brother, who once was the prince of the Asgard, who once was the Trikster. Now... Now there was a ruin of the men he once was. Broken, ruined and full of pain. A pain too much for one's body. A pain that made him lose his mind.

"He is with (Y/n). He thinks he is with her. I think he lost his mind and everything else the moment he realised what he did." I said looking at him one more time. His long black hair everywhere on his head, feet bare, hands shaking. He was in his own world where (Y/n) was still alive. Where she was breathing.

"Shall we tell him? The truth?"

"We can Captain but... No matter how many time we will tell him the reality his mind will push it away and reward him with memories full of her."

"She didn't deserve it Thor. He has to pay for what he had done." The anger in Captain's vouce brought back the memory of her laying in Loki's arms. Deep cuts all over her fragile torso, her (e/c) eyes wide open but lifeless, a thin line of blood leaving her once smiling lips. And Loki... Loki was smiling, crying, laughing and sobbing at the same time. Her blood all over him. The knife he had cut her with still in his hands, next to the dead body of his lover. I shook the memory away.

"He will pay. He is paying right now. He didn't only killed his lover Captain. He killed himself too. He killed his life, his mind and his future. Yes, probably he will keep himself in this fake world full if (Y/n) forever. But deep down he always will know that he murdered her."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please leave kudos comments and requests.  
> Love you all!


End file.
